A Forgotten Wonderland
by Kasondoro
Summary: The Cheshire Cat gets sent to Earth by the Red King. He's born on Earth, but he's born with what humans call a deformity. His grin can get inhumanly big, and he was born with cat's eyes. He gets sent to an insane asylum because of his dreams of Wonderland. When he gets back, can he regain his memories before the Red King gets him?
1. Chapter 1

A Forgotten Wonderland

Cheshire was born with a cat's eyes, and nothing else that a cat should have. His skin was snow white, and his eyes were a bright green with a purple ring around the slit of his pupil. He had black hair with purple stripes through his hair. His smile was almost impossible to manage, and it freaked everyone he knew out. Especially his cat's eyes.

On Earth, he kept having dreams about Wonderland. He dreamed about the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the White Rabbit, and all of the other Wonderland characters. But the one he dreamed about the most, was the Mad Hatter. He dreamed that he was in an intimate relationship with the man. More times than once, he woke up with a hard-on, and he had to conceal it from his parents.

One day, he decided he wanted to tell his parents about the strange dreams he has been having for the past eighteen years. He knew well enough to keep the intimacy of the Mad Hatter a secret. He thought his parents would be understanding, and maybe even come up with an answer for what he has been dreaming. But instead, his mother grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him painfully out to the car. "Ouch! Mother! You're hurting me!" He yelled. He was wondering why his father wasn't doing anything to help him. Why wasn't he doing anything to help?

"Quiet Tristan! You're harming yourself with these dreams! And calling yourself the Cheshire Cat isn't doing you any good! And your eyes! Why do you have cat's eyes? They're not normal! It's high time we took you to the doctors!" His mother yelled. She threw him into the back seat and his father got into the passenger seat beside his mother.

Cheshire couldn't believe what had just happened. Why were his parents doing this to him? He's been to the doctor's enough already because of his eyes. They couldn't do anything without making him blind. But his parents weren't the ones who said they couldn't do the operation. The doctors were the ones who said it wouldn't be a good idea, and his parents tried making it to where they would do the operation. He'd almost forgotten about that day. It was then that he swore never to tell his parents about anything ever again.

Once they got to the doctor's Cheshire was grabbed by his wrist again, and shoved into the hospital by his mother. The receptionist at the desk saw Cheshire and she immediately knew why he was there. Almost everyone at the hospital knew Cheshire because of how much he had been there.

It wasn't long before the doctor came in and saw Cheshire sitting in the waiting room away from his parents. He felt bad for the cat boy. His parents were close to disowning him because of his disfigured eyes. There was nothing wrong with the boy. He was just like any other teenager. An overactive imagination, and a love for things that didn't exist. The only thing strange about him was the bright green and purple cat eyes. 'Tristan. What can I do for you today?" He asked.

The boy had only looked at him and looked away. His bright eyes seemed dull and lifeless. It was almost as if he was letting go of his mind. The look that the boy had unnerved him.

"He's been having dreams doctor. Dreams about a place called Wonderland." His mother answered.

"Well I can hardly do anything about dreams Mrs. Crane." The doctor said.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Mrs. Crane said. She stood up, and pulled out her cell phone and called a number that Cheshire was always afraid she'd call. "Yes, my son. Tristan Crane. He's not gotten any better, he's having dreams...yes I'll b bringing him into Creller's soon. Yes, thank you."

Cheshire knew all too well what Creller's was. It was an insane asylum that his mother talked all too often about. And it seemed now that he was going to go there. He regretted saying anything to his parents.

Cheshire stood up abruptly and tried to get away. "I'm not going to Creller's!" He yelled. His father ran over and took his shoulders and made him sit down violently.

"You're going to Creller's!" He yelled. He picked up the struggling cat boy and carried him out to the car and threw him in. He got into the passenger seat and his mother got in the driver's seat and they both slammed their doors so hard that it Cheshire jump.

He was quiet all the way to Creller's, until they pulled into the drive way of the homy looking asylum. It looked like home to anyone who passed by, but everyone knew it was anything but.

Cheshire jumped out of the car, and he tried to make a run for it, but his father caught him, and he brought him in to the asylum. Cheshire tried to struggle harder, but his father only tightened his grip on him harder and it forced Cheshire to stay still, or he couldn't breathe.

The men in white grabbed Cheshire as he continued to struggle against the men in white. "Let me go! I need to get out of here! I'm the Cheshire Cat!" He yelled. He always knew that he was the Cheshire Cat, but there was no way he could get to Wonderland. "Let m e go!" He yelled out.

The men it white didn't let him go, but they dragged him in to a padded room with a comfortable looking bed,, and a small barred window above it. The harsh white light blinded the feline boy, so he had to cover his eyes.

The men in white threw the feline boy into the padded room and closed the door. With Cheshire's acute hearing, he could hear them lock the door so he couldn't get out even if he tried.

He walked over to the bed, and he laid down on it with a huff,.and he stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that his parents threw him into this place. What was wrong with them? He slowly closed his eyes, and he let his mind wander. Eventually, he had fallen asleep,

He was soon woken up with someone jumping on his bed. He sat straight up and saw a boy with bunny ears. His hair was a platinum blonde and he also had bight green eyes. He had white rabbit ears sticking out of his head and a fluffy white tail poking out of his pants. His skin was tan like he had just come in from the sun. "I'm late!" He called. "I'm very, very late!" He pulled out a golden pocket watch out the black suit he was wearing. "Oh my goodness! I'm so late!" He jumped off of Cheshire's bed and he went to the barred window.

Cheshire couldn't figure out why he was heading to the barred window until he literally went through it as if it wasn't there. _How did he do that!?_ Cheshire thought. He got up and he went to the barred window and put his hand against it. His hand had gone through the bars and the window! He jerked his hand back as if he had burned it and looked at it curiously. "Curiosity killed the cat..." he whispered as he turned around to go back to bed, thinking that there was no point in trying to see if he could go through the wall. "But..Satisfaction brought it back..." he said again as he turned around to face the wall. He really wanted to see if he could do it. He put his hand against the wall, and he pressed gently on it at first, and only half of his hand went through the wall. He gasped and looked at the door to make sure that no one was coming. He turned towards the wall again, and he pushed himself all the way through.

"Oh dear! I'm very late!" Cheshire heard the White Rabbit again and turned to look for the rabbit. He saw him hop behind a tree, and Cheshire was compelled to follow. When he reached behind the tree, he couldn't see the White Rabbit, but what he did see was a hole in the tree. _Is that what I think it is? _He thought. He walked up to the hole and he crouched down to look inside. Just then, the hole looked like it had moved.

Cheshire flinched back, but the hole didn't stop moving. It didn't stop until it was directly under Cheshire. As he was falling he shut his eyes so tight that they hurt him. But he didn't feel like he was falling. He opened one eye cautiously, and he saw that he was just _floating_ there. He opened up both of his eyes all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Once he opened his eyes all the way, the floating stopped and he started to fall downward towards the ground. But for some reason, the sky was green, and the grass was blue. He kept falling towards the blue grass, until he saw clouds, and he realized he was falling _up_. Once he realized that, he stopped falling up, and it was like the whole world just did a topsy turvy on him, and he started falling towards the grass again.

He turned in the air while he was falling, and he hit the ground gently on all fours. He looked down at his hands that had helped catch him, and he saw claws instead of fingernails. "What the?" He looked behind him, and he saw a purple and black striped tail, and it swished back and forth as he stared at it. His hand slowly went to the top of his head, and he felt two cat ears on his head. His human ears were gone too. He stood up cautiously and looked around for the white rabbit that woke him up at Creller's. "Oh I am so late!" He heard. He looked toward the voice and saw that the rabbit had run off. He ran after him, but in his pursuit, he ran into a rather large man. "Ouch!" Cheshire yelped.

"He's going to eat me Hatter!" The White Rabbit cried. He ran and hid behind the very large man.

"What? No I'm not. He woke me up, and somehow I got here." Cheshire said. He looked at the Hatter, and immediately his face flushed. The Hatter was also as white as snow, but he had black hair, and ice blue eyes that could stop a Semi truck back on Earth. He was close to seven feet tall and his body was built like he worked outside a lot. His shoulders were broad, and he stood up straight. His trade mark hat also gave him an extra foot, making him seem that tall.

Cheshire stood up and looked up at the large man. He felt a sense of deja vu, but he knew he didn't remember being here except in his dreams. He also remembered that this was the man he had intimacy with in his dreams, but he didn't dare say that to the large man.

"So, Ches, where do you plan on staying?" The Hatter asked.

"I'm not sure..." Cheshire admitted.

'Well look there, it's almost six o'clock. Come Ches, you have to have tea with me." The Hatter stated.,

Cheshire only blushed and looked away from the Hatter. "Where am I?" He asked. He thought he knew where he was, but he wanted to make sure.

"Why! Cheshire you're in Wonderland!" The Hatter laughed. He grabbed Cheshire's hand and he drug him with him to the Hatter's house. No, it wasn't a house, it was a castle that looked like it was made out of giant, white tea cups.

Cheshire gaped at the giant structure of tea cups. How could anyone live there? The closer they got to the door, the more the door would open. There was no one there to open the door, and it confused the cat being as he was raised on Earth where everything is supposed to make sense. This didn't make any sense to the feline whatsoever.

The inside of the house was stark white and the furniture was also made out of random tea cups. One of the chairs had pulled itself from the table for Cheshire to sit down. As he stared at it, he had a sense of deja vu. In his mind he saw the large man who was the Hatter and him both sitting in that chair. Cheshire was sitting in the Hatter's lap while straddling him, and the Hatter's tongue was halfway down his throat.

"Cheshire? Are you alright?" Hatter asked.

Cheshire was lost in the world of his own until the Hatter tapped his shoulder and Cheshire was forced to be brought back to reality. He looked up and saw the Hatter so close to him, and he blushed and looked away, embarrassed. "Yes I'm fine." He muttered.

"Well here. Have some tea, little kitty." Hatter said with a smirk on his face. He looked at Cheshire like he knew him.

Cheshire, seeing the look, made him stop and stare at the Hatter. This was the man that had intimate events with. He still didn't want to say anything about it, but it seemed as if the Hatter already knew, and he felt uncomfortable. "I...need to leave." He said. He needed to get out of the tea cup castle, and find out where exactly he is.

"Be careful of the Red King!" The Hatter call after him.

Cheshire ran out as if he didn't hear him, and he ran outside into the darkness, when he swore just before it was daylight out, and now it turned to night. He ran on all fours out into the darkness, and ran into the forest. He knew the Jabberwock lived near these woods. He quickly hurried until he finally came across a card guard. He was the ace of spades, with red armor. He had brown hair, and redwood eyes. He was also taller than Cheshire was, and he had a kind smile. His shoulders were broad, and he had muscles that said he worked out a lot.

Cheshire didn't remember this man from any of his dreams, but yet he found the ace easy to trust. "Cheshire. The king wants to see you now." The ace smiled and held out his hand. _Hatter said to be careful of the king..._ Cheshire thought. But the ace seemed so nice, so surely the king wouldn't be that bad could he?

Cheshire stood on on his legs and he took the ace's outstretched hand.

The card guard led him to a red castle made purely out of red cards. They were all aces, twos, threes, and so on. There were mostly Diamond kings and Heart kings. There were spades and clovers, but they were less common on the red card castle. The door was a giant King of Hearts card, and it slowly opened for the feline and the card guard. "Go upstairs, The King will be in his room. He was waiting for you to come back Cheshire."

_Waiting for me to come back? Did I know him here too? _The feline thought. He tried hard to remember the Red King in his dreams, but he couldn't remember him ever being there. It was always just the Hatter.

The farther he went up the stairs, the more red everything became. The lighting became dark, and everything kind of freaked Cheshire out. He came to a card door that had the King of Hearts. There was a heart knob that Cheshire twisted and the card door opened. He peaked through the door and he saw someone that looked almost exactly like the Hatter. He had pitch black hair, and his skin was stark white. The only difference was, that the King had red eyes instead of blue like the Hatter. It was like they were twin brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come sit down." The Red King said.

Cheshire had walked over cautiously and sat down on the bed, The bed was puffy and comfortable. It was too comfortable for his taste. He sank in the lush red covers of the bed, and it made him uncomfortable.

"Go get the kitten some food." The Red King said to one of the card guards. He turned to Cheshire, and he smiled softly and sat down next to him. "Don't you remember me Ches?" He asked,

Cheshire could only shake his head "no."

The card guard had come back with the food. Cheshire's eyes widened when he saw the quantity of the food. It was large enough to feed well, a king.

"You will remember me soon enough little kitty. Please, fill your stomach, and you'll soon remember." He smiled and it made Cheshire a bit uncomfortable,

He picked up the fork and played with the food that was put in front of him. He finally lifted the food into his mouth and he ate it, but as he tasted the food, something started to come back. He started seeing him and King being very intimate, in fact it was almost the same as the memory he had with the Hatter.

As Cheshire was eating he felt the Red King lean in as if to kiss him, and he jumped off of the bed, and sent the tray of food flying. "I need to go." Cheshire said as he was heading out the door.

To him, he was surprised the king had let him go, but he shook his head to try and forget it when Ace had come up to him. "I think I should tell you that the food the King gave you was drugged to give you fake memories. Be careful." He said.

Cheshire only nodded and ran off to the Hatter's house. After all, where would he go? He came up to the castle made out of tea cups, and opened up the stark white door and stepped in. Just was when the Hatter came rushing over to him and picked him up in his arms. "Where were you? I was so worried that the Red King had gotten a hold of you."

Cheshire had pushed the Hatter away from him, not wanting the large man to touch him let alone hug him. "Don't touch me." He told him. He nearly ran from the large man to the moving stairs that seem to help him go up faster. He came to a door that looked familiar to him and he opened it up to a bedroom. It was a beautiful room that was painted a royal purple and a deep black. He looked around with awe in his eyes. He went over to the bed and he sat down with a sigh. What was going on here? He asked himself.

"Ches? I'm going to come in." The Hatter said as he opened up the door. "Hey Ches. I didn't mean to freak you out. I just didn't want you to go to the Red King."

Cheshire only looked at him for a few seconds and then he just looked away. He wanted to trust the large man, but he knew him for only a day, how can he trust anyone so much already. But yet he can't help but start to fall for the large man right off the bat. He pouted in front of the window, but didn't bother to turn around to face the man. He only faced the man that one time, but he wouldn't do so again. He heard the Hatter come up behind him and he went to flinch away, when he felt the man's hand pat him on the head between his ears.

Cheshire wouldn't let the man know that he was blushing. Even when the Hatter left, he still denied the fact that he was blushing. He still looked out of the window with his heart thumping madly in his chest. He figured the reason why his heart was hammering was because he thought the Hatter was going to hit him, even though he knew the large man would never raise a hand to him.

That morning, Cheshire woke up and he smelled something that made him anxious. The covers moved away from him by themselves and he went downstairs to find the White Rabbit hugging the Hatter. He started to get angry. He stayed at the top of the stairs feeling the anger rise up in his body, but he tried to push it back down, but it didn't exactly work out like that. He hastily went down the stairs and hissed at the White Rabbit. "Get the hell out!" He yelled. It only made him even more angry when the White Rabbit hid behind the Hatter.

"Ches, what are you doing?" The Hatter asked. He looked at Cheshire with a look that pissed him off even more.

"Get that rodent out of the house!" He yelled. He had no idea why he was yelling, or why he was angry. He didn't have any feelings for the Hatter, so why should it matter? After a bit of yelling, the White Rabbit finally left the tea cup castle.

"Ches, why were you so hung up on getting Peter out of the castle?" The Hatter asked as he went up and put an arm around the fuming cat.

"Don't touch me." The cat growled. He got out of the Hatter's embrace and ran up to his room. His tail was swishing back and forth, and his ears were laid back. It was then that he had another deja vu moment.

He was angry like he was now, and the Hatter had come in and pulled Cheshire into his arms. He kissed his neck, and Cheshire tried to get away from him, but the Hatter wouldn't let him leave. He pulled him tighter to him, and whispered in his ear that he loved him and Cheshire stopped struggling in his arms, and he let the large man kiss him.

Soon, the moment had passed, and he was brought back to reality. After that moment, he started to accept that he already had feelings for the Hatter.

Soon, months started to pass by, and Cheshire found himself falling harder and harder for the large man. But trouble started to arise when he wanted to go out and explore some more. He never showed the Hatter his feelings, but sometimes he would accidentally drop hints that he was falling for him. He'd blush when the Hatter would pat his head between his ears, and also when he would brush up against him when he'd walk by. Sometimes Cheshire would find excuses to touch him. Cheshire would leave when the Hatter would have his six o'clock tea.

Cheshire had left the tea cup castle, and explored the world of Wonderland. He saw different colored cats, and met Dormy the mouse, and he met the March Hare who had nearly hit him in the head with a tea cup that didn't have a bottom to it.

Cheshire was on his way back to the tea cup castle, but before he had gone through the door, he looked in the window, and he saw Peter the White Rabbit, and the Hatter wrapped in each others arms with Peter in the Hatter's lap in the recliner chair. Peter had his shirt off, and the Hatter's shirt looked like it was just about to come off. Peter was straddling his lap, and his tongue looked as if it was halfway down his throat.

Cheshire felt as if his heart had stopped beating in his chest. He felt as if his chest had broken in two. The feeling of shock, and despair had washed over him, and he almost burst in through the door, but it felt as if he couldn't move. He couldn't go to the door and open it up. His legs worked on their own. He turned and ran from the tea cup castle, and made his way to the Card Castle of the Red King.

He went to the from gates of the Card Castle, with tears running down his face, and his ears flat against his head. At first the guards wouldn't let the sobbing cat inside the castle, until they realized who he was by the black and purple hair and the cat's eyes that he had. The card guards pulled back their spears and they let the crying feline in. Cheshire went to the King's room and he didn't even bother to knock on the door. He walked in and found a surprised Red King sitting on the bed. His red eyes widened when he saw his favorite cat walk in while crying. Cheshire didn't even stop for a second before he wrapped his arms around the king's neck and kissed him with all of his force. Cheshire knew that the King wanted to sleep with him, and he was going to give him what he wanted. He needed comfort and this was his way of getting it.

The King on the other hand thought differently. When Cheshire came in and kissed him with tears in his eyes, he thought that the cat had realized he wanted the King instead of the Hatter. He kissed him back and pulled him down on to the bed, and Cheshire went with him. The Red King slept with the cat that night, and woke up in the morning to find that Cheshire was in the bathroom.

Cheshire was in the bathroom trying to stop his weeping from his insanity last night, and still trying to let go of the sight that he had seen the night before. "Ches?" The King had called. Cheshire wiped his eyes and walked out of the bathroom with a smile on his face.

"Yes?" He asked as he came out.

"Are you going to come back to bed?" The King asked.

"I can't. I have to get back home. I don't want the Hatter to be wondering where I am,"

The Red King nodded and hugged Cheshire. "Come back later on alright?"

Cheshire nodded but he knew he would never come back here again unless he absolutely had to. He left the card palace with the intention to never return that day or that week. He was on his way back to the tea cup castle because he couldn't live anywhere else, and he refused to live with the King. He knew he didn't love him, and he only wanted the grinning cat for his own sexual needs.

On his way back, he heard someone cal his name. "Cheshire!" He saw it was Ace when he had looked over. Cheshire smiled at the card guard that never pointed a spear at him, or had ever tried to harm him. He felt that he could confide in the card guard. He knew that he liked him, but he thought that Ace knew his boundaries and knew he wasn't interested.

He walked over to him and smiled weakly. "Hey Ace."

"Are you okay?" Ace asked. What he wasn't going to let Cheshire know, was that he really didn't care at all about what Cheshire was feeling, he just wanted the feline for his little sex toy.

"I...I found the Hatter with the...White Rabbit..." He continued to tell Ace what he had seen. Throughout the months, he had confided in the card guard that he was in love with the Hatter.

"Oh, Ches, I'm so sorry." He went over the cat, and he hugged him. "Come back with me to my house. I'll get you some warm cream." He hooked his arm with Cheshire and led him back to his house in the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

Ace took the cat to the woods and there was a little hut made out of just Ace cards. He opened the door and let the cat inside.

Cheshire sat down at the table and sat there like he was a bit awkward at being there, but Ace was a friend, so he stayed put. He looked over and saw Ace coming his way with a glass of warm cream. He set the white liquid down on front of him, and smiled at the broken hearted cat.

"I'll tell you a story. Alright, once upon a time there was a little boy with cat characteristics. He had beautiful bright green eyes, with a purple ring. His hair was black with purple stripes in it, and his skin was as fair and pale as snow. He came to Wonderland and he was very confused as he wondered around the mad place. He walked into the woods, and he met a man who had fallen hard for him as soon as he seen the cat. What the cat didn't know was that when he came to Wonderland, he had pointed cat ears, and a tail. His eyes were bright with playfulness. And just to see what would happen, he wanted to be able to taste the cat's lips, despite the fact that he only knew him for a few minutes." While Ace was saying this, he kept leaning in closer to the Cheshire cat, noticing that he wasn't backing up or shoving him away. In fact, he could've sworn that he leaned in too. "He leaned in, and kiss the cat..." He never finished the sentence because his lips kissed Cheshire's and he was surprised that the cat didn't try to push him away. He felt the cat kiss him back and he couldn't help but make the kiss more intense. His hand went to his chin, and he pulled it down just a little bit so he could french him. His tongue explored his mouth, and to him he tasted amazing to him. He tasted like cream and sugar, and he couldn't get enough of it.

Cheshire started to pull back, thinking that in some way he was betraying the Hatter, even though the Hatter had betrayed him, he couldn't go through it again like he did with the King because the King looked exactly like the Hatter. "I...can't...I'm in...I'm in love with the Hatter...no matter how much I want to deny it..." Cheshire said. He was remembering the deja vu moment he had when he was angry, and when the Hatter had held him in his arms, and he could feel tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"I understand." Ace said. On the inside he was extremely angry that he couldn't get him in bed, but he needed the cat to trust him.

Ace hugged him and told him goodbye and watched Cheshire leave his house.

Cheshire knew that eventually he'd have to go home and face the Hatter. He knew he was going to to try and make it to where he wasn't at fault, and make him happy again. Well, he wasn't going to let that happen.

Cheshire was left to his own thoughts as he made his way back to the tea cup castle. Once he got there, he wasn't sure if he can open up the door, but he knew that he'd have to. He took a deep breath and slowly opened up the door to see the Hatter standing there with a worried expression on his face. "Cheshire!" He yelled as he scooped him up in his arms. "I was going to come find you when you didn't come home last night." He told him

Cheshire shoved him away from him as he felt the tears spill over his face. "Don't touch me!" He screamed. He quickly ran up to his room and slammed the door, but he forgot to lock it to make sure the Hatter didn't get inside.

He heard the door open and he felt arms wrap around him. He was so tired of him doing this when he knew it didn't mean anything to the Hatter! Cheshire spun around to look at the large man and shoved him away again. "I said don't touch me!" He yelled again.

"Why won't you let me hold you? You normally let me." Hatter said.

Cheshire couldn't take it anymore. He wanted so badly to act like it didn't happen, but he knew he couldn't. "I saw you making out with Peter!" He yelled. He felt his tears well up and fall from his eyes. It pissed him off even more when the Hatter looked confused.

"What? Ches I didn't make out with him." The Hatter said. He tried to go up to the fuming cat and wrap him in his arms, but Cheshire slapped his hands away and turned his back.

"I saw you!" Cheshire said desperately. He wanted so badly to believe him, but he just couldn't. "his tongue looked like it was halfway down your throat, and you did nothing to stop it!" He cried. He never told the Hatter that he wanted him, and now he never would.

"Ches...I would never do that to you..." The Hatter replied. He tried to reach for the cat, but Cheshire threw himself around him and headed downstairs. "You're such a liar!" He called as he ran down the steps. He didn't want to go outside,and he had no where else to go so he just stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the inevitable thuds of feet coming down the stairs. "Ches, listen to me, you've got this all wrong. You're being over dramatic."

That seemed to push the poor purple cat over the edge. "You think I'm being over dramatic!? How dare you say that to me when you had Peter's tongue halfway down your throat!" Cheshire started to cry again as he ran from the large man again. He ran down the stairs with a choking sob, and he heard the footsteps running down the stairs after him, but he ran faster, and into the kitchen. He knew he couldn't run off anywhere else, so he just stood there as he felt strong arms wrap around his body. He tensed at the feel, but he knew he couldn't go anywhere else.

"Ches, I swear to you that I would never do such a thing. I would never hurt you." The Hatter told him, even though he knew that he wouldn't believe him.

"Then why? Why did you do that?" He felt himself constrict inside, and it was like his throat had closed and his eyes stung with unshed tears. "I can't trust you...and I...I was starting to fall for you..." He muttered between sobs. He felt the Hatter tense under him.

"You...you started to fall for me?" The Hatter couldn't believe his ears! "Why didn't you tell me?" He knew the cat wouldn't answer him, so he just held onto him. He put both of his hands on his arms and he spun him around. He looked him in the eyes and he bent down and kissed him. Cheshire answered the kiss by pulling back his hand and connecting it with the Hatter's face. There was the sound of skin slapping skin, and the Hatter stumbled back while holding his face. "I can't say I didn't deserve that."

Cheshire only walked away calmly back up the moving stairs to his room. He felt a cold iciness settle in his broken heart. He was foolish to ever think that the Hatter even cared about him at all. He sighed raggedly as if it were hard for him to breathe. He stared out of the window with his throat constricting and threatening a sob. The Hatter didn't come into his room the rest of the day, and eventually Cheshire decided to rest his broken spirit and finally sleep. He curled up in the middle of the bed, and eventually fell asleep.

Soon that morning, Cheshire woke to an empty room. His heart dropped, and he scorned himself for even hoping the Hatter would be there when he woke up. He stretched and he felt the cracking of his bones as they went into place. It felt good to him and he stretched until the cracking stopped, sitting up with a smile of satisfaction. When he stood up was when the satisfaction had left. He realized he had to go downstairs, and he couldn't stay up holed in his room for the rest of his life. He knew he had to face the Hatter, and his heart ached with just the thought of the large man. He remembered the feel of his mouth against his, and he remembered what he tasted like. He didn't realize it before, but the man tasted like vanilla and orange. The recalled memory bringing back the taste of him. He pressed two fingers against his top lip, making the memory of the kiss more real, when he finally stopped himself from recalling the memory all the way. The Hatter betrayed his trust...but couldn't he love whomever he wanted? The Hatter didn't know that the cat loved him. He had every right to kiss Peter...but it still enraged his spirit when he thought about it.

Cheshire went down the moving stairs. It seemed like the stairs were moving faster for him, like they wanted to hurry up and get him off, or like they wanted for him to make up with the Hatter. But he knew he wasn't going to apologize for what he has done. It was a pride thing, and sometimes his pride was a pain in the ass.

Once he reached the end of the stairs, he smelled the sweetness of cooked fish. His mouth watered as the smell hit his nose. He followed the aroma to the kitchen and he saw the Hatter standing at the oven, with oven mitts on, and holding a tray of fish sticks. Fake fish or not, it smelled wonderful.

The Hatter looked up and met the beautiful cat with a charming smile. He saw the cat blush, and look away from him. He remembered how his Cheshire acted when they first got together. They were never together in the first place. They were only sex buddies, but for the Hatter, it became more. He no longer wanted just sex. He wanted the cat all to himself, and he wanted to make him happy, though, before Cheshire lost his memory, he never found out if the cat loved him back. He knew his brother, the Red King wanted his dear Cheshire too. They had made a bet the day before Cheshire came home, that if the cat fell in love with one of them, then the winner would have him with no interference from the other. Cheshire didn't know about it of course, and he knew that the cat was in love with him. But he needed to get him to trust him again, so the first thing he did was make him fish for breakfast, even though it was fake. "Cheshire...please forgive me about yesterday." He begged.

Cheshire looked at him in surprise, and he dropped his eyes. He already forgave the large man, but he didn't want him to know that. Not yet. The cat pursed his lips and tried to hold himself back from just hugging the man and whispering in his ear that he still loved him, that he forgave him, but if he did that, then that would be a sign of weakness. He would only allow himself so much at a time.

Hatter took his silence as an unspoken resentment and he figured he deserved it. He hurt the little cat, and he wanted to make it better. "I...made you fish. I know it won't get you to forgive me, but I'd like for you to start..."

The months started to pass, and he started to let the Hatter know more and more that he forgave him, and that he still loved him. He'd let him hug him, and sometimes he would hug him back. He hasn't been able to kiss him yet, but how badly did he want him to.

This night was different. He didn't exactly let the large man know he forgave him all the way, until the night he had a terrible nightmare. H dreamed that he was with the Hatter and he was in bed with him. He was naked, he noticed and so was the Hatter. He saw the Hatter roll over on his side to look at him, and his eyes were an ice blue that glowed with passion and something else he couldn't place. It didn't matter to him right now. All he wanted was the Hatter. He leaned forward and kissed the Hatter on the lips. Oh they tasted wonderful. The taste of vanilla and orange flooded his mouth, and he moaned with the taste.

The Hatter took that advantage and forced his tongue in his mouth, letting Cheshire taste him more. He started to fondle him, letting his hands roam all over his body. Soon his hands found their way to Cheshire's sex, and he stroked him. That made him come out with a moan.

Soon the Hatter was thrusting hard and deep inside of him, making the cat scream out in pleasure. He was on his hands and knees while the Hatter was thrusting inside of him. He reached for the bed frame and gripped the wood hard to keep himself from hitting his head off of it. Soon it got to the point where he orgasmed, and slumped on the bed panting. He turned to look at the ice blue eyed man, but when he looked, he didn't see the large man who was making love to him before. He saw the red eyes of the king. He yelped out in fear and anger and tried to crawl back away from him, but the bed frame stopped him. The King reached out towards him, and he screamed at him to get away from him, but the hand kept coming. He knew for some reason that he couldn't let the hand touch him. It was just about to touch him when he was jolted out of sleep by something unknown. He tried to go back to sleep, but his body wouldn't let him. He kept thinking about the dream he had and it still scared him. He didn't want to be alone, and the only other person left in the tea cup castle was the Hatter himself.

Cheshire sighed and he swung his legs out from under the covers of his bed and looked at the floating clock that was suspended above his bed. It was only three in the morning and his body still wouldn't let him fall back asleep. He stood and headed for the large man's room.

The cat knocked quietly on the door first, but there was no answer. He opened up the door very slowly and found the Hatter sitting up, and staring out of the window. He burned what he saw into his mind. He saw the black hair that was tinted with silver by the moonlight streaming in through the window. He saw the paleness that was a strict contrast against the black hair made even more pale by the contrast with his hair and the moonlight. He had no shirt on, and he saw the muscles under his skin. He wanted to go over to him and run his hands all over his body and tell him he forgave him for everything, but his pride got the best of him, and he broke the spell by clearing his throat.

The Hatter looked behind him and his eyes widened. He didn't expect to see the beautiful cat there. "Ches? What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"I...I had a nightmare...I can't go back to sleep..." He said. He couldn't look him in the eyes and say it. When he finally did look at him, he saw the large man was smiling so softly, and his eyes were full of love, he realized. He blushed and looked away from him again,

"Do you want to sleep with me?" The Hatter asked. By how embarrassed the cat looked, and how his tail swished back and forth, he knew that was the reason why he came in his room. Although he didn't say anything when he asked, he stood up and he put his arms around him. Cheshire didn't spurn his advance, so he led him to the bed. Cheshire willingly walked with him, and let himself be laid on the bed.

Cheshire didn't want to admit it, but he felt better being with the Hatter. He rolled over on his side and he felt the Hatter's arms fold around him, and despite his pride controlling his body, he was able to swallow it and turn to where he could see his face. He saw his mouth and he leaned up to kiss him. He felt the Hatter tense up in surprise, but then he loosened up and kissed the cat back.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Cheshire woke up late in the morning. He put his hand on the other side of the bed to try and feel the Hatter, but he couldn't feel him. "Where did he go?" He sat up and left the Hatter's room to go down the moving stairs. He found the Hatter in the kitchen cooking Cheshire's favorite type of fish. Those nasty little snarks that bit anyone who went in their water, but oh did they taste good. The sweet aroma reached his nose and he couldn't help but smile and purr.

Hatter looked up and saw the smiling cat and he walked over and hugged him close to him. "Cheshire...I love you." He said. He saw the cat's reaction change drastically. His face turned a deep shade of red and he looked away from him. But yet he saw a little ghost of a smile. The Hatter reached to him and stroked his cheek lightly and that made his red face get darker and he smiled as he lifted up his chin. "I love you Ches."

Cheshire heard the words for a second time and finally he looked in his eyes and he smiled. He walked up to him, and he whispered in his ear; "I love you too..." He kissed him softly with his arms carefully around his neck.

Soon, months went by, and the Hatter and Cheshire started to get closer and closer. Cheshire started to remember more and more of what had happened before. He remembered when him and the Hatter had been intimate, and when they had sex. Sometimes he would wake up hard in the middle of the night because his memories would become his dream.

One night Cheshire woke up in the middle of the night but he wasn't hard. He went to Hatter's room where he normally went if he couldn't sleep. But when he opened the door, he wasn't there. Where could he have gone? He went down the moving stairs to find no one in the tea cup castle at all. But then he heard muffled voices outside. He quietly walked toward the window, and what he heard, shattered his heart.

"You remember our bet of course brother?" That was the Red King's voice. Why was he here? What bet? "The bet with that adorable cat? Did you get him to fall in love with you again?" Again? _What was he talking about? Was my love just for a bet?_ He felt his heart break in two. How could he have been so blind? He forgave him for making out with Peter the White Rabbit, and this is how he gets trust back?

"Yes I got him to love me again. He's mine King." Hatter said.

He opened up the door and he stepped outside. "Is that all I am to you? A bet? I trusted you after the thing with Peter, I told you I loved you, and yet you still went and made a bet out of me? What was I to you?" Hew could feel the sting of tears in his eyes, and his heart pounded with despair that the Hatter would even do this to him.

The Hatter felt his own heart speed up, thinking that the beautiful cat would leave him, and no longer trust him. "Ches, that's not how it is..." He said desperately. He felt like he was trying to grasp at something that was getting away from him. "Ches, please believe me. I never wanted to hurt you!" He took a step towards the cat, but he just ran inside the house with the door slamming behind him. He looked over at his brother the Red King, and saw the smirk on his face he saw the night when Cheshire lost his memory. He glared at his twin, and when inside the house to try and talk to Cheshire again. "Ches? Come on I'm sorry you heard that. You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Oh? So I wasn't supposed to hear that I was used for a bet?" Cheshire snapped.

"No! Ches, it's not like that! I love you Ches..." Hatter practically begged.

"Hatter...I don't believe that you do..." Cheshire said with his eyes down.

"Ches...please, I would never hurt you like that. What happened was that you...lost your memory a while ago. We were...intimate, with one another. You lived with me. You stayed in the room that you do now. Ches, you went to see the Red King because he invited you to a dance, and he erased your memory. He told me that you would choose who you wanted to be with. Either him or me, and whoever you fell for, would be with you...Ches, I never meant to hurt you."

Cheshire could feel the sting of tears threatening to fall out of his eyes as he looked at the man he fell in love with. He started to have his deja vu moment. He remembered writing on a small piece of paper. He turned around to look if the Hatter was anywhere even though it was his six o'clock tea. He opened up a little dusty drawer that he knew the Hatter never opened. He didn't want him to find it just yet, but sooner or later he'll have to open up the drawer.

He came back to himself and Cheshire made his way to the Hatter's room. He wanted to see if the paper was still there. He heard the Hatter follow him, but he didn't stop going to his room.

"Ches, where are you going?" The Hatter asked. He followed him to his room, where he started opening up drawers. What was he doing? The he saw him open up a drawer that he never touched, not once. Cheshire pulled out a piece of paper, and he sat back and looked at it. The Hatter came up behind him and looked over his shoulder, and he read the words on the paper. "I love you." He read out loud.

Cheshire looked up with his eyes wide and stinging with tears. "I wrote this before I...I lost my memory..." He choked. "I put it in this in your drawer."

"Well then why did you put it in the drawer I never use?" He was a little bit hurt that he put it in the drawer he never used.

"I didn't want you to find it just yet...Hatter you know I love you. And apparently I did before I lost my memory. But I was prideful and didn't say anything." Cheshire said.

Hatter stepped behind Cheshire and he wrapped his arms around the crying cat. He lifted his chin up towards him and lines his lips up with his own. He leaned down and softly kissed the Cheshire cat.

Cheshire's mind felt like it had exploded. Memories poured through him, and he remembered everything about when he was in Wonderland before he lost his memory. He felt like his head was going to blow. He had to pull away from the Hatter because his head hurt so bad. He put both of his hands on either side of his head and gritted his teeth to keep from yelling out. All of his memories came back in a flash, making his head spin. Soon, the pain stopped and he found himself lying on the floor with the large man looking over him with concern. He threw his arms around him and kissed him hard.

The Red King never left the teacup castle. He stood outside and heard every detail that went on. He went back to the palace and told his Spade to round up all of the card guards. He waited outside while the flat men filed out in front of him. "I want the Mad Hatter's head for treason. He stole what was rightfully mine. Go! Off with his head!" He cried.

The flat card guards ran around him, and made their way to the teacup castle. They stormed open the door to find the Cheshire cat in the Hatter's lap, sharing a passionate kiss.

Cheshire broke apart from the Hatter to find the car guards ripping him off of his lap, and dragging the Hatter out of the teacup castle. "Hatter! Why are you taking him!? Stop it! He didn't do anything wrong!" He yelled.

"He's being arrested for treason. He stole from the King." A Diamond said.

Cheshire knew there was no point in asking them anymore to let his beloved Hatter go. He stayed back and decided to go to Ace's house. The only one of the card guards who wasn't flat, and his best friend.

He made it to his house and knocked on the door fervently. Ace opened the door with his shaggy brown hair and tired green eyes. "Ches? What are you doing here?" He asked groggily. He just woke up from a sex dream of Cheshire.

"Hatter's been arrested." Cheshire said out of breath.

"He what? Ches, I'm sorry. But I can't do anything about it." Ace said. He made a mask that looked like he actually cared when on the inside he was laughing. "I can give you advice though. The King will want something in return for the Hatter's freedom. Are you willing to go along with it?" Ace asked. _Would he really do anything to save his precious Hatter? _

"Yes. I'll be willing to do anything the King asks to get the Hatter out." Cheshire said,

"The you better be willing to do anything." Ace said. He smiled sweetly and ruffled the cat's hair. "Good luck, Ches."

Cheshire nodded at his friend and crouched on all fours. He took off running on his hands and feet because it was faster, and he wanted to get there as soon as possible. Soon he made it there and he met the card guards. He found himself being aimed at with spears with the card symbols on the end. "I'm Cheshire. The King will want to see me." He said. He lifted up his chin to show he wasn't scared. The card guards put down their spears and grabbed the cat by his arms and led him to the King's room.

"Your majesty. We have someone here to see you." A Diamond said while knocking on the door. The King opened the door and he had a look of anger on his face but it melted away once he saw the Cheshire.

"Oh, Cheshire. So nice to see you. But you're not here to see me are you? You're here to try and free you beloved Hatter. Well he committed treason. He can't be freed. Unless...you give me something." The Red King gave him a side glance with a raised eyebrow. Cheshire knew exactly what the King wanted.

"I'll do anything." He said. He remembered the conversation he had with Ace just before he came here.

"Anything cat? You'll do anything? Alright. You need to stay with me for a week." The King said.

"A week? Fine. But first you have to let Hatter go." Cheshire said,

The King clicked his tongue at the purple and black cat. "Alright Ches. But one thing first. You must stay in my room and you can't leave. And I can do with you whatever I want." He said,

Cheshire thought about it and he almost turned it down at first, but he thought of the Hatter and he knew he couldn't if that was the only way to save him. "Alright. I'll do it." He told him.

"Good. Now, go sit on the bed like a good kitten and I'll be back soon." The king smiled and he left the room while Cheshire sat on the bed. He really didn't like it there being as he ran here when he was hurt. He sighed and leaned back on the bed. It smelled like the King. It smelled like lemon zest, and limes. The smell was tart and couldn't compare to his Hatter's vanilla and orange taste.

Throughout the week that Cheshire was supposed to be in the King's possession, he was constantly raped every other day. The Red King wanted him to yell, and he did. Though, during the sex, Cheshire would imagine the Hatter on top of him, and imagine that he was the one thrusting into him and he would yell out the Hatter's name, and the King hearing this, would only hear him yelling the word 'harder'. He would continue to go harder, thinking that Cheshire was really yelling out 'harder'.

The last day of the week, Cheshire knew that the King would try to make it seem as if he'd forgotten and that the week had just started, so Cheshire left on his own. He left the room and made his way to the dungeon to where his beloved Hatter was. He saw him pale and weak looking, even though it was only a week. "Hatter!" Ches cried as soon as he seen him.

He beloved Hatter looked up and the color in his face had instantly came back when he saw the black and purple cat. He stood up and he quickly made his way to the bars that held him prisoner. "Ches! What are you doing?" He asked. He reached through the the bars and took the cat's face in his hands and brought him close. He kissed him through the bars and intertwined his fingers with his.

The cat kissed him back passionately, loving the feel of the Hatter's lips on his own. He pulled away, not letting himself get lost in the kiss even though he wanted to. "Let him out." He said to the guards.

The card guards looked quizzically at one another, knowing that the King had a thing for Cheshire, wasn't sure whether or not to let him out. "I said let him out you idiots!" Cheshire hissed. The card guards quickly jumped about bumping into each other trying to find the keys to get him out. Once they slipped the key into the keyhole, and the Hatter was freed, Cheshire jumped on his Hatter and kissed him roughly.

They left the castle without much of a problem, but when they got back to the tea cup castle, something was off. The door was ajar, and one of the lights were on in the kitchen. "What the?" Hatter asked the air. Cheshire was just as confused. No one's been in the palace for a week. How could the light in the kitchen be on? Even the furniture that usually greeted them remained quiet. They both knew that something was wrong.

Cheshire felt that there was something behind them, but he turned around a second too late. There was a figure behind them and had something in his hand. He lifted it up in the air and brought it down hard on the Hatter's head. He watched as his love fell to the ground, unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hatter!" Cheshire called out. He turned and looked at the man who had knocked out his Hatter. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. "Ace?" He couldn't believe who it was. Ace was supposed to be his best friend. And yet he was here standing over the Hatter with a bat in his hand. "Ace what are you doing?" He asked, not wanting to believe that it was him.

"You're going to be mine Ches. I've been waiting for a very long time, and I was patient throughout your relationship with the Hatter! I was there when he cheated on you! I was there when he broke your heart! I want you to be mine!" Ace yelled. He still had the bat in his hand, and his eyes looked crazed. But then he threw down the bat, and he lunged at Ches and pinned him against the wall.

"No! Stop!" Ches yelled, but Ace didn't stop. He leaned in and he licked his neck, and whispered in his ear; "You'll be mine one way or another." His hands traveled up Ches's shirt and he played with the poor cat's nipples. Ches bit his lip and moaned. He struggled to get away from the card guard, but to no avail.

Ace pulled away from his neck and kissed his lips. He knew the cat didn't kiss back, but he always liked a challenge. He kissed him harder and pinched his nipples hard and made Ches gasp in pain. He slid his tongue in his mouth and played with his tongue.

"Ace!" A voice yelled.

Ace pulled away and looked at where the voice had come from, and he saw the Red King standing in the door way holding his twin brother in his arms. He started stirring.

"King!" Ches called. He had never been so happy to see the King since he ended up in Wonderland.

The King put his twin brother down once he knew that he could stand up on his own. "You are going to pay for that you card guard." He made a motion with his staff, and many card guards that were actually shaped like cards came rushing in and grabbed Ace by both arms.

Ace struggled under the cards strength but it didn't work out. "Let me go!" He yelled.

"I don't think so. Off with his head!" The King yelled. The card guards wrestled him outside and bent him over while one of the bigger card guards brought over an ax in the shape of a heart. He leveled it with Ace's head, and then brought it down on his bare neck. His head rolled to the side with his eyes wide and his mouth agape. The King went back inside the house and smiled at the cat without even glancing at his twin. "Are you alright?"

Ches only nodded and smiled. Despite the Hatter being right there, he went up to the King and hugged him gratefully. "Thank you, for saving me, and the Hatter." He went to let go of the King, but he didn't let go right away.

"Will you come to my Heart's ball tonight?" He asked.

Cheshire was surprised at the offer, but he nodded anyway, and again tried to get way from him.

"I wasnt you to dance with me too. At least one dance...and maybe a kiss just for me?" The King tried to get everything he could from him, but he knew the kiss wasn't going to happen.

"I'll dance with you once, but the kiss will never happen, King." Ches said,

"Fair enough, for now." The King smiled and he herded his card guards together and he left the two together.


End file.
